TORTURE OF THE DEMIGODS!
by nowsde
Summary: what do you get when you mix a insane author, two angry OCs, and demigods? FUN!  accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

…flames are accepted! I give them to Hestia!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! AND ARTERMIS AND PERCY LKE EACHOTHER HERE!

The lights go on, revealing a guy in a black shirt and pants carrying a staff and a book. "hello everyone! I'm nowsde, and im here to torture your favorite demigods!"he shouted.

Two more figures walked through the door pulling a large sack. One was a pale girl with white hair wearing a cloak and wielding a shotgun. The other was a gray haired boy wearing a pair of earphones and a cloak, and carried a sword that glowed with power. "Well boss, we got the devices. Can we begin the torture?" asked the girl in the cloak. "we will, once we put those away. Grey, put the explosives, monsters, and spiders in the closet. White, put the weapons and cameras in the cabinet." Said Nowsde, evilly smiling. The girl, white, nodded, and rushed off to be done as she was told. "why do we need all this hardware?" asked the boy, grey. Nowsde smiled. " we need it for the hardcore torture!" grey rolled his eyes, and walked off, dragging the sack.

Nowsde snapped his book open. "let's bring in…. NICO DE ANGELO!"shouted Nowsde, as the son of hades appeared from the portal. "what? Where am I ?" asked nico, looking around. Nowsde smiled. " we have 3 tortures waiting for you! 1. Fangirls! 2. Aphrodite cabin! 3. Beaten the hell out of by an author and two OCs!" shouted nowsde, smiling and pulling out his staff.

A moment later a shallow pit appeared, filled with rabid, screaming fangirls. Nico screamed."WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YO-"before he could finish, nowsde pushed him in. the fangirls reached up, and began dragging the poor son of hades with them. "YOU SHALL BURN IN TARTARUS!"shouted nico, as the last of him was pulled under.

~ten minutes later….~

Nowsde pulled nico out of the pit. Nico was bruised, battered, and covered in phone numbers and lipstick. "I-" he was interrupted by a sudden push into a chair, and chains appeared to tie him down. Nowsde smiled, and suddenly, a large group of Aphrodite girls appeared giggling. They crowded around him with make up and clothes. The sight was so horrible, Even nowsde took a few steps back.

~exactly 30 minutes later….

Nowsde pulled nico away from the giggling Aphrodite girls. He was wearing a dress, heels, and make-up. The poor son of hades curled up into a ball." Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway…" he softly mumbled, shivering. Nowsde smiled, as grey and white appeared beside him. "party time?" asked white,smiling. Nowsde nodded, and they closed in on their prey…

The scream of terror was heard even in the depths of Tartarus.

How was this?

Im accepting OCs, and I can also add some custom tortures. Just PM me!

NEXT:ANNABETH!


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY JACKSON IS NOT MINE!

[PAGE BREAK}

Nowsde, white, grey, and three other girls were standing around nowsde's book, deciding who to torture. Tori Wethers, a girl with bushy, mouse brown hair, brown eyes, a tan, and a daughter of Apollo, angrily tapped her fingers. "c'mon nowsde! You said annabeth!"shouted tori, who glanced around the table. Carter Spencer, a daughter of Ares with black hair and red tips cut like Haley Williams for Paramore and hazel eyes, nodded. "she's right! You said annabeth!" shouted carter, pulling out a broadsword that nowsde happened to give her in the past ten seconds. "C'mon sis! Agree with me!"shouted tori. Troy, a daughter of Apollo with dark brown eyes and hair simply stared. Nowsde quietly raised both his hands. "I know I said annabeth, but im going to throw in Rachel for effect!" shouted nowsde. Both white and grey looked at each other, and nodded. "you sure putting those two together is a good idea?" asked white, sounding a little scared. "RELAX!" shouted nowsde, who grabbed his staff and turned to the portal.

The daughter of Athena and the oracle of Delphi appeared. "wait… I know this place…nico was rambling about torture! SO YOU WERE THE ONES WHO DID IT?" shouted annabeth. Nowsde rolled his eyes. "well, if you're done rambling… Annabeth, your tortures are: pit, an impossible game of chess,3. Watch barney! Rachel's tortures are: 1. Apollo + closet for 5 minutes! cabin FTW! 3. Beaten the hell out of by 1 author and 5 OCs!"he shouted, smiling. before either girls could reply, nowsde pushed them into their respective tortures. "WHY-" annabeth screamed as the spiders were dragging her under.

Meanwhile, Rachel screamed, as she was subjected to the second worst torture possible: Apollo poetry!

30 minutes later…

Nowsde pulled out a scarred-for –life annabeth, and a comatose Rachel. Nowsde snapped his fingers, and both were as good as new. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "well, if that was-"annabeth interupped by nowsde shoving both girls into their second torture. "oh, and since annabeth's torture is boring, let's watch Rachel get a makeover!" shouted nowsde.

*ten minutes later…*

Rachel walked out of the Aphrodite cabin wearing a dress and heels. Nowsde nodded, and pointed to annabeth, who was being forced to watch barney. Nowsde, white, grey, carter, tori, and troy all walked menacingly toward the oracle.

The scream was so loud, the deaf heard it.

. . . . . . . . \

Like? Don't like? Want to add a oc? Want to give me a cookie?

REVIEW! 


End file.
